the_warrior_cats_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Rogues/Roleplay Archive4
Robin's fur turn to small ice crystals making her shine with ice, the ice broke quickly as she breathed heavily and fell to the ground. - Dawn Orpheus and Eurydice were unsure whether they should check if she was alright or not. Icewish ♥ 15:28, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Aksandria just watched the she-cat collapse. Silverfang Do the Harlem Shake! 18:22, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Paris padded out of his den. Icewish ♥ 18:26, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Dark went out for a hunt.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:12, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Paris spotted Aksandria. Icewish ♥ 20:05, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Her eyes narrowed. Silverfang Do the Harlem Shake! 20:06, February 23, 2013 (UTC) "Um, hi..." said Paris, a little worried. Icewish ♥ 20:07, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Aksandria laughed and said "Hello, sorry for that. My eyes hurt from all of the smog." (There's smog, right..?)Silverfang Do the Harlem Shake! 20:09, February 23, 2013 (UTC) (I'd think their would be :) ) "Oh, O.K," said Paris. "Um, have you seen a brown tabby she-cat around here?" Icewish ♥ 20:13, February 23, 2013 (UTC) She looked at her paws, then up again, thinking. "No, I don't think so. Why?" Silverfang Do the Harlem Shake! 20:14, February 23, 2013 (UTC) "It's just she went oit huning during the storm last night and she never came back," said Paris. Icewish ♥ 20:16, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Aksandria sat up. "Which direction did she go?" the she-cat asked. Silverfang Do the Harlem Shake! 20:18, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Dark caught 5 rats.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:21, February 23, 2013 (UTC) "I'm not sure," replied Paris. Icewish ♥ 20:24, February 23, 2013 (UTC) "Would you like some help finding her?" Aksandria questioned. Silverfang Do the Harlem Shake! 20:26, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Gold walked out of his den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:28, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Paris nodded. Icewish ♥ 20:30, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Aksandria looked around. "Now where to start..." Silverfang Do the Harlem Shake! 20:32, February 23, 2013 (UTC) An orange cat attacked Dark.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:35, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Aksandria heard a cat being hurt, and ran over to the attacker. Silverfang Do the Harlem Shake! 20:42, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Paris continued looking for Helen. Icewish ♥ 20:43, February 23, 2013 (UTC) The orange cat knocked Dark into a tree.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:46, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Aksandria ran at the cat and knocked him out. She sped back to Paris. "Sorry, he was in trouble." Silverfang Do the Harlem Shake! 20:50, February 23, 2013 (UTC) "It's fine," replied Paris. He heard shouting and fighting in the distance.... Icewish ♥ 20:52, February 23, 2013 (UTC) the orange cat got up and slashed at Darks face, Dark dodged the attack.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:56, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Aksandria followed Paris. Silverfang Do the Harlem Shake! 02:20, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Paris saw Helen fighting a gray and white tomcat. Paris growled and attacked the tom. Icewish ♥ 03:08, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Moon looked relieved. "I'm glad you said that." she purred. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 03:47, February 24, 2013 (UTC) The tom hissed and slashed Paris in the face. Icewish ♥ 03:54, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Dark pinned the orange cat to the ground "who the (beep) do you think you are?!"he hissed-----Shadow snuggled with moon.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:41, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Aksandria attempted to jump on the white cat, but missed and landed head first. "Well, that's a first." Silverfang Do the Harlem Shake! 17:37, February 24, 2013 (UTC) "you don't need to know"the orange cat hissed pushing Dark off.Skaarsgurd (talk) 17:39, February 24, 2013 (UTC) The gray and white tomcat attacked Aksandria. Icewish ♥ 17:41, February 24, 2013 (UTC) She yowled in pain and bit down as hard as she could on the attacker's flank. Silverfang Do the Harlem Shake! 17:43, February 24, 2013 (UTC) The orange cat pinned Dark to the ground and raised his unsheathed paw "Fox stop!" Flower yelled.Skaarsgurd (talk) 17:46, February 24, 2013 (UTC) The tomcat slashed at Aksandria's face. Icewish ♥ 17:55, February 24, 2013 (UTC) "You've just messed with the wrong kitty!" she spat out with her teeth clenched. Aksandria jumped out from under the tom's weight. She pounced on his back and ripped up chunks of fur, getting closer to his flesh. Silverfang Do the Harlem Shake! 17:59, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Fox looked at Flower.Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:01, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Paris and Helen attacked the gray and white tomcat. The tomcat fled. Icewish ♥ 19:10, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Fox stood in silence "get off of Dark"Flower meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:12, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Aksandria sat up, face bleeding from the scratch. "Thank you," she meowed. Silverfang Do the Harlem Shake! 20:08, February 24, 2013 (UTC) "Who was that?" asked Paris to Helen. "Menelaus," replied Helen. Icewish ♥ 22:43, February 24, 2013 (UTC) She rubbed her paw across her face and then said, "Do you think he'll come back?" Silverfang Do the Harlem Shake! 22:45, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Helen shrugged. "I have no idea, but I hope he doesn't," she replied. Icewish ♥ 22:46, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Aksandria nodded. Silverfang Do the Harlem Shake! 22:48, February 24, 2013 (UTC) The three padded back to the alley. Icewish ♥ 22:49, February 24, 2013 (UTC) She tripped on a crack in the cement while walking. Silverfang Do the Harlem Shake! 22:50, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Paris helped her up. Icewish ♥ 22:52, February 24, 2013 (UTC) "Heh, thanks," she laughed. Silverfang Do the Harlem Shake! 22:54, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Paris nodded. Icewish ♥ 23:37, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Aksandria looked around for any rats. Silverfang Do the Harlem Shake! 23:40, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Fox jumped off Dark.Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:20, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Hermes sighed. He did not feel good when he was on the ground. He had wings on his feet, after all! If only he could learn to use them properly... ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 20:25, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Aksandria stared awkwardly at the cat with wings on his paws. She approached cautiously and asked, "Is there something wrong?" Silverfang Do the Harlem Shake! 21:18, February 25, 2013 (UTC) "Naw," he replied,"I just don't feel that safe on the ground, that's all." Hermes looked at the she-cat. "I'm Hermes. Who're you?" ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 20:19, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Flower walked over to Dark and helped him up.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:32, February 26, 2013 (UTC) "The name's Aksandria," she replied softly. Silverfang Do the Harlem Shake! 22:21, February 26, 2013 (UTC) after a long conversation Fox,Flower, and Dark walked over to the group.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:25, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Orpheus paded outside to hunt. Icewish ♥ 00:11, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Robin slowly rose her head feeling her paws tingle with sorcery magic, What happened to me? she thought as she stood up and padded torwads a dumpster to lean on. 00:40, February 27, 2013 (UTC) He caught a rat and a small bird. Icewish ♥ 00:44, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Robin eyes flashed open, they were purple, then red then blue. She blinked at Orpheus trying to remember this familiar face. 00:48, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Orpheus stared at her, confused. Icewish ♥ 00:50, February 27, 2013 (UTC) "I..I'm sorry, b..but who are you again?" she asked, her eyes flashed to different colors as she felt a bump growing on her rump, it quickly stretched into a long fuzzy fox tail, but it was brown and white. 00:54, February 27, 2013 (UTC) "Um, I'm Orpheus," he replied. Icewish ♥ 01:03, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Artemis screeched as a trash bag fell on her. ---- Perseus blinked awkwardly. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 13:44, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Orpheus waited for Robin to reply. Icewish ♥ 23:38, February 27, 2013 (UTC) "Oh..." Robin mewed in a quiet tone. 23:48, February 27, 2013 (UTC) "Um, bye?" said Orpheus. He started to walk away. Icewish ♥ 23:52, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Robin turned her head in shame, "wait, I remember you!" she mewed happily. 23:58, February 27, 2013 (UTC) "Um, O.K," said Orpheus. Icewish ♥ 00:02, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Robin's eyes flashed with anger as she padded off. She was staring at Moros. 00:04, February 28, 2013 (UTC) "Please don't kill me...." thought Orpheus as he padded quickly away from Robin. Icewish ♥ 00:07, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Robin tackled Moros and screeched - Dawn Eurydice padded over to Orpheus and purred. Icewish ♥ 00:22, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Robin made Moros flee in terror. She ran to a dumpster and ran up it - Dawn Helen was pacing around the alley, worried. Icewish ♥ 00:28, February 28, 2013 (UTC) "Whats wrong?" Robin asked 00:33, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Helen started crying. "I'm expecting Paris' kits! He said he didn't want any and he didn't want to tell me why! I don't know what to do!" she cried. Icewish ♥ 00:35, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Robin gaze dropped to helens swollen belly "I'm so sorry, where is this Paris?" 00:37, February 28, 2013 (UTC) "He's out hunting," sobbed Helen. Icewish ♥ 00:46, February 28, 2013 (UTC) "I'm Hermes." replied Hermes. He saw Helen was crying and padded up to her. "What's wrong?" he asked her. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 03:16, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Flower padded in her den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:00, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Artemis grumbled as she started suffocating under the trash-bag. ---- Perseus rolled around. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 21:18, March 1, 2013 (UTC) "What am I going to do!?" cried Helen. Icewish ♥ 22:54, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Achilles tripped over Perseus now seeing him on the ground. Achilles hissed as he stood up again. Icewish ♥ 23:21, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Perseus shook his head. "Watch it, man!" ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:22, March 1, 2013 (UTC) "You're the one who's rolling on the ground in the middle of the road!" hissed Achilles. Icewish ♥ 23:25, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Perseus narrowed his eyes and thought about it. "Yeah... heh." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:28, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Achilles hissed and started to pad away, but just then he heard a snake hiss nearby..... Icewish ♥ 23:31, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Perseus jumped. "A snake? Ohjeezohjeezohjeez." he tiptoed around. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:33, March 1, 2013 (UTC) "I don't think that's just a snake..." said Achilles, a little worried. Several snakes slithered out from under a dumpster... Icewish ♥ 23:35, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Perseus's eye twitched. "Crap..." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:38, March 1, 2013 (UTC) A she-cat padded out from under the dumpster. The snakes were attached to her head and her eyes were closed... Icewish ♥ 23:40, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Perseus narrowed his eyes. "Don't I know you from somewhere...? Nah, I don't." he looked at the snakes and winced. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:43, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Medusa turned to face a random cat that was walking down the street. The cat tried to run away, but just then the she-cat opened her eyes and the cat turned to stone. Icewish ♥ 23:45, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Perseus gulped. He pretended to stay hidden, but his bright colored fur didn't help much. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:49, March 1, 2013 (UTC) The she-cat turned to look strait at Perseus and Achilles. Achilles quickly closed his eyes and put his tail over Perseus' eyes. Icewish ♥ 23:51, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Perseus shut his eyes tight, but the hissing of the snake's creeped him out. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:53, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Achilles opened up his eyes and was sure to avoid the she-cat's gaze. He saw a large peice of glass and picked it up. Using this as a mirror, he could see the monsterous she-cat and not get turned to stone. Icewish ♥ 23:55, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Perseus kept his eyes shut and felt around for a piece of glass. He felt the sharp end of a shard near a dumpster and opened his eyes and stared into it so he could see the strange cat. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:02, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Achilles carefully walked backwards towards the she-cat. Icewish ♥ 00:00, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Perseus glanced at Achilles and did the same. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:02, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Hermes looked at Helen thoughtfuly. "Would you like me to give this "Paris" a message? I am the messenger, after all." ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 00:08, March 2, 2013 (UTC) "I'm not sure if that's a good idea..." said Helen to Hermes. ---- Achilles attacked Medusa and part of her neck broke off. The she-cat hissed and one of her snakes bit Achilles. Icewish ♥ 00:19, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Perseus laid his ears back. "Oh man." he came up behind Medusa. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:27, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Achilles hissed and attacked Medusa again. Icewish ♥ 00:34, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Perseus stood frozen in fear. He unsheathed his claws and prepared to strike. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:35, March 2, 2013 (UTC) More snakes bit Achilles. "Hurry!" he shouted to Perseus, cringing slightly in pain. Icewish ♥ 00:37, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Perseus took a deep breathe, and in a very quick movement, sliced his claws through Medusa's neck. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:39, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Medusa's head fell to the ground and the she-cat died. Icewish ♥ 00:40, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Perseus stared at his feet, shocked. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:43, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Achilles kicked the head back under the dumpster. The cat who had turned to stone suddenly returned to normal. He looked very confused. Icewish ♥ 00:47, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Perseus blinked. "Wow, um..." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:50, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Archives